londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsFeb2008
Friday 29th February *Island Barn Res: Sand Martin (Dave Harris - also one at Holmethorpe SP today) *Alexandra Park: 5 Redpoll Sp west over Cricket scrub and Jackdaw - 60th patch species of the year for me (J.Murray). *Paddington area: m Peregrine (08:30), singing Dunnock (Paul Bruty); unsexed Peregrine in the area was seen killing Stock Dove at 10:36hrs (Des McKenzie). *Laleham Park: 3 Egyptian Geese; c.30 Redwing (singing in trees) (David Combes). *Kensington Gardens: Siskin on Buck Hill Alders (Paul Bruty). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Male Firecrest still present at the back of the turning circle (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: c35 Redwings, c40 Fieldfares (horse Filed), 4 Stock doves, c12 Meadow Pipits (Mark Pearson) *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 female Green Woodpecker; 2(m,f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 63 Redwing, on Pitch & Putt Course; 1 Mistle Thrush ( Has declined at this site in the last 10 years); 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Little Grebe; 2 Great Crested Grebe; 23(11m,12f) Mandarin Duck; 1 juv Woodpigeon, with ads; 5 Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Mistle Thrush, together; 2 Jackdaw, together; 4 Long-tailed Tit, together, near Priory (Robert Callf). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Cetti's Warbler singing, ( last seen on 9th Dec 07 ),also 2 pair of Wigeon. ( Vince Halley-Frame ). Thursday 28th February *Rainham Marshes RSPB: juvenile Iceland Gull again late afternoon; also 4 Little Egrets and 2 Ring necked Parakeets, Marsh Harrier and Short eared Owl (Birdguides *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Ringed Plover (south at 1100), Redshank (No4), 2 Ring-necked Parakeets (mobbed by a BHGull), 15 Fieldfares, 17 Shelduck, 7 Collared Doves (6 on allotments), 8 Stock Doves, 77 Teal, 11 Goldeneye (David Callahan). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Rook heading south west, still around 7 Stonechats present, 1 Skylark, 3 Stock Dove over, 2 Reed Bunting, c10 Meadow Pipit with up to 3 singers, c8 linnet, c3 Redwing, c80 Black-headed Gull & c20 Common Gull. (David Lindo) *Central Pk (E6) - Green Woodpecker (P Fallan) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1 Redshank. 1 Water Rail. 2 Wigeon. 4 Greylag Geese. 6 Meadow Pipits. 6 Skylark. (steve Blake) *Trent Park Area: 2 Little Grebe, at Parkside Res; 2(m,f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 1 Sparrowhawk; 2 Common Buzzard, together, calling; 2(m,f) Kestrel,(1 female, at Vicarage Farm, 1 male, over Water Grdn); 1 Tawny Owl, heard hooting, Moat Wood; 1 Green Woodpecker; 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 4 Skylark; 3(2m,1f) Pied Wagtail, at South Lodge Farm; 1 male Stonechat, at Vicarage Farm; 4 Song Thrush; Redwing; Fieldfare; 3 Mistle Thrush,(1 at Vicarage Farm, 2 at Park Farm); 8 Goldcrest; 6 Nuthatch; 4 Treeceeper; 2 Coal Tit; 15+ Linnet, at Parkside Farm; 1 Redpoll sp., flew over Rough Lot; 3 Bullfinch,(1 male, at Vicarage Farm, 2, male and female, by Lower Lake); 3(1m,2f) Yellowhammer, at Vicarage Farm (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: Stonechat (m) Old Golf Course,4 Siskin Moat Wood,4 Song Thrush, 2 Mandarin. (Pete Lowman). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Male Firecrest still present fro its 157th day along the main path c 60 yds before the turning circle feeding voraciously in privet but fairly silent. Also Chiffchaff in Monument Glade (Bob Watts). *Sanderstead Rec: 80+ Fieldfares, 25 Redwing on cricket field (Ernie Thomason) Wednesday 27th February *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Fieldfare feeding with a pair of Mistle Thrushes, c8 Stonechat, c7 Meadow Pipit inc. 2 singers, c3 Linnet inc. 1 singer & 1 Reed Bunting heard. (David Lindo) *Walpole park,Ealing: 20+ Redwing. (Jim Fell) *Alexandra Park: 3 Siskin in trees by train station entrance, also Fieldfare still on football pitch (John Murray & Gareth Richards) Also singing Chiffchaff still by CA Pond (Gareth Richards). *Stoke Newington west Res: Green Sandpiper (Mark Pearson) *Oakwood Park, N14: 3(2m,1f) Shoveler; 2(m,f) Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Pied Wagtail; 1 singing male Song Thrush (Robert Callf). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Great Crested Grebe; 1 Stock Dove; 6 Ring-necked Parakeet; 3 Song Thrush; 1 Redwing; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 male Pied Wagtail; 1 Nuthatch; 1 Treecreeper; 2 Coal Tit, together, Church Hill entrance (Robert Callf). *Clapton Common:(11:30) 1 ad Med Gull. (Paul Cook) *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe,2 Cormorant,100+ Black-headed gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull,1m 3f Pochard,20 Tufted Duck,5 Ring-necked Parakeet,4 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, 3 Siskin, 4 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit 3 Pied Wagtail,4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 3 House Sparrow,( John Watson) Tuesday 26th February *Orchardson Street NW8: 43 Goldfinch moving between alders within Marylebone electricity substation and pseudo acacias along street during a.m. - much singing (Des McKenzie). *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff singing from perimeter of Conservation Pond adjacent to last platform @ 0708 (Bob Watts). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Male Firecrest in holly and golden privet, Monument Glade, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: Jack Snipe & 27 Common Snipe (all in Bombcrater Field - personally a highest site count of the latter, and first of the former), 52 Fieldfares, 3 Redwings & 7 Stock Doves (Horse Field), pair of Linnets (back in trad. breeding area), f Stonechat, 2 Reed Buntings, 16 Meadow Pipits (Mark Pearson) *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 prs Stock Doves attending nest sites, Sparrowhawks displaying (Mark Pearson) *Staines Res: 5 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Scaup (north basin), 1 Oystercatcher (Ken Purdey). *Trent Park Area: 1 Little Grebe; 1 male Kestrel; 1 Common Snipe, at Parkside Res; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2 singing male Skylark; 1 male Stonechat, at Vicarage Farm; 2 Song Thrush; 8 Redwing, at Vicarage Farm; 1 male Goldcrest, singing, Hadley Rd Pumping Station; 1 Nuthatch; 2 Long-tailed Tit, at Parkside Farm; 24 Linnet, at Parkside Farm (Robert Callf). Monday 25th February *St James's Park: 3 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self) *Regents Park: Common Buzzard east at 8.00am, 1 Collared Dove flew N, Yellow-legged Gull 1st winter, Blackcap 1m, Redwings over in the dark (Tony Duckett). *Pitshanger Park/allotments pm: 4 Fieldfare,83 Redwings, 5 Stonechats, 2 Chiffchaffs (Nick Senior) *Waterworks NR:(16:15-17:00) 8 Snipe, 1 Green Sand, 12 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 1 Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 50+ Magpies (roost).(Paul Cook) *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe,1 grey Heron, 1m 2f Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck,80+Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull,3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush. 10 Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit,6 Ring-necked Parakeet,6 Dunnoch,Chaffinch, Greenfinch,2 Goldcrest, 12 Goldfinch,3 Great Spotted Woodpecker,( John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *London Wetlands Centre: Garganey moulting drake present at c1500, Sheltered Lagoon, with teal (Steve Spooner) *East India Dock: Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, Mute Swan, 2 Goldfinch (Richard Harrison). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: ad Great Black-backed Gull, male Blackcap, 3 Jackdaws NE (Mark Pearson) Sunday 24th February *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1 Curlew. 2 Ringed Plover. 1 Green Sandpiper. 1 Yellow-legged Gull. 1 Stonechat. 1 Water Rail. 5 Linnet. 6 Skylark. (Steve Blake) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Meadow Pipit (including 1 displaying - our earliest ever), c28 Fieldfare heading north, 2 Stonechat, c180 Black-headed Gull, c28 Common Gull & c3 Jackdaw. (Kim Dixon & David Lindo) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Garganey wader scrape late am then moved to reservoir lagoon present to at least 2.30pm, Bittern from Headley Hide late pm, 5 Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit on marsh, 1 Cettis Warbler wildside, 2 Brambling flew SE, 10 Fieldfare SE, 30 Redwing entrance area (many obs). 7 Pintail (4��½��½��½ 3��½��½��½) and 1 Bahama Pintail grazing marsh (Martin Honey). *Shoreditch E2: 2 Jackdaw east. (Laurence Pitcher) *South Norwood Lake:1 Great crested Grebe,150+ Black-headed gull,2 Common Gull,20 Redwing, 6 Siskin, 2 Song Thrush,4 long-tailed Tit,1 Coal Tit, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker(2drumming) 3 Nuthatch,2 Collard Dove, 4 House Sparrow,(John Watson) *Ingrebourne Valley: Green sandpiper, Snipe, 12 Fieldfare, 4 Shoveler, 15 Teal.(Shaun Harvey) *Hackney Marshes: 8 Common Snipe,1 Jack Snipe(Waterworks),1 Green Sandpiper,2 Stonechat,12 Fieldfare,2 Redwing,Collared Dove. (Gary A James). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 53 species recorded, Peregrine Falcon in hunting mode late pm for 2 mins. ( Vince Halley-Frame ). *Barking Outfall: 93 Shoveler, 430 Teal, 19 Redshank, Curlew, 2 Oystercatchers, Common Sandpiper, 2 Grey Wagtail, adult Yellow Legged Gull and 57 Shelduck.(Dave Morrison) *Battersea Power Station: 2 Jackdaws over east, 2 Ring Necked Parakeets and a Meadow Pipit over.(Dave Morrison) *Staines Res: Great Northern Diver again on S basin from late afternoon; Black-necked Grebe six (five N, one S basin), Scaup two drakes N basin, Smew four (two pairs) S basin (Andrew Moon, Rob Innes). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: singing Chiffchaff, no sign of any Firecests early morning (Nick Tanner). *Crossness: 3rd winter Yellow-legged Gull, 17 Black-tailed Godwits, 180 Lapwing, 400 Dunlin, 1 Curlew, 60 Redshank, 2 Oystercatchers, 3 Wigeon, 100 Gadwall, 20 Shoveler, 201 Shelduck, 5 Stonechats (John Archer) *Trent Park Area: 1 Common Snipe, flushed, Parkside Res; 300+ Woodpigeon, at Park Farm; 2(m,f) Stonechat, together, at Vicarage Farm; 2(m,f) Bullfinch, at Park Farm (Robert Callf). Saturday 23rd February *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 Siskins in silver birches by the Church St. entrance at 5pm (Mark Pearson) *Belhus Woods Country Park: 2 Smew, m&f,(on disused fishing lake north of the other lakes) 4 Redpoll.(J-P Elmes). *Bedfont Lakes CP: Cetti's Warbler singing again this morning. (Adam Cheeseman) *West Thurrock Marshes: 214 Redshank, Curlew, 48 Dunlin, 5 Common Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe, Brent Goose, Green Sandpiper, 22 Avocets, 3 Water Rail, Stonechat, 4 Oystercatchers, Black Tailed Godwit and 60 Linnet.(Dave Morrison) *Rainham RSPB: Brent Goose, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Stonechat, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Kingfisher, 107 Golden Plover, 1 Ruff, Water Rail.(Paul Hawkins,Les Harrison) Iceland Gull - 1st Winter on pools beyond target pools, below rubbish tip, reached from the sea wall only. Also 2nd winter Caspian Gull and 2 Water pipits on thames foreshore (John Murray). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2Ringed Plover. 45+Golden Plover. 2 Wigeon. 1Little Grebe. 1Snipe. c100Lapwing. 3 Skylark. 5Siskin. (Steve Blake) *Osterley Park: Stonechat 3. Skylark 2. Redwing 100+. Fieldfare 175+. Tufted Duck 77. Great Crested Grebe 3. Little Grebe 1. Egyptian Goose pair +3 young. Shoveler 44. Pochard 2. Gadwall 1. (Keith Fisher) *London Wetland Centre, Barnes: Bittern showing well during the morning mainly in reeds to right of WWF hide (from Peacock) but at 12.40 flew to centre channel of reed-bed, 2 Water Pipit on islands in main lake, 7 Common Snipe (1 entrance lake, 1 wader scrape, 5 grazing marsh), 1��½��½��½1��½��½��½ Pintail (ws/gm), 90+ Cormorant (Martin Honey). *Denham (R Misbourne): 1 Little Egret (seems to be becoming a regular featured bird for me!) (Roger Dewey) *Colliers Wood: Little Egret flew over heading South West at 09.00hrs (Patrick Baglee per AS *Trent Park Area: LNHS walk (50 species) 40(25m,15f) Mandarin Duck, at Lime Ave Pond; 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, together, Church Wood; 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, singing, near Car-park 09:45 GMT; 6 Lesser Redpoll,(4 together, near Oakwood entrance, 2 by Lower Lake); 20+ Siskin, by Lower Lake; 3 Bullfinch; 3+ Yellowhammer, at Ferny Hill Farm (Robert Callf et al). Friday 22nd February *Bedfont Lakes CP: Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Bullfinch. (Adam Cheeseman) *Alexandra Park: 2 Mealy Redpolls & 1 Lesser Redpoll in Grove Carpark, 2 Brambling around Deer enclosures, 2 Water-rail around Conservation pond & G.B.B.Gull west over Res with 2 L.B.B.Gulls(John Murray). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Shellduck(m&f). 1 Water Rail. 1 Stonechat. c50 Fieldfare 1 Redwing. 2 Skylark. Tree Sparrows at 'feeding station' Usual number of wildfowl.(Steve Blake) *St James's Park, 6 Egyptian Geese at 08.00 (Andrew Self) *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe,2 Cormorant,15 Tufted Duck,30 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull,30 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grea Spotted Woodpecker,1 Nuthatch, 12 Goldfinch,5 Chaffinch,1 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet,1 Coal Tit,4 Long-tailed Tit(1 nest under construction)4 House Sparrow,( John Watson) *Walthamstow Marshes: 22 Meadow Pipits, 2 Snipe, c20 Greylag (Mark Pearson) *Chandlers Hill, Iver Heath: 1 Little Egret flying over from Mansfield Farm. (Roger Dewey) *Harmondsworth Moor by M25/M4: 2 Skylark; 8 strong party of male Chaffinch and one femail, 5 Long tailed Tit, 2 green woodpecker, 1 kestel busy feeding - femail, pair of Jays , dozen male pochard with partners on main lake by M4, lots of tufties pairs, and 2 great crested grebes,40 Ring necked parakeets and 6 Lapwing(Mike Goodall) Thursday 21st February *Greenford:home garden- male Blackcap bathing in pond (Neil Anderson) *Finsbury Park N4: Jackdaw north. (Laurence Pitcher) *Hoxton Community Garden E2: 2 Siskin feeding in Alders. (Laurence Pitcher) *Trent Park Area: 3 male Pochard, Lower Lake; 12(8m,3f) Tufted Duck,(10,7m,3f, Lower Lake, 2,m,f, Upper Lake); 3 Green Woodpecker; 12 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, singing, Shaws Wood, 09:45 - 09:48 GMT, seen again 11:59 GMT; 4 Skylark, at Vicarage Farm; 50+ Meadow Pipit, at Vicarage Farm; 3(2m,1f) Pied Wagtail, at South Lodge Farm; 1 singing male Song Thrush; 7 Redwing, at Vicarage Farm; 68 Fieldfare,(30 at Vicarage Farm, 38 at Ferny Hill Farm); 11 Goldcrest; 7 Nuthatch; 8 Treecreeper; 3 Coal Tit; 2 female/imm Lesser Redpoll, together, Shaws Wood (Robert Callf). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Male Firecrest still singing early pm in Memorial Glade. Possibly another bird nearby (Bob Watts). *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant,20 Tufted duck,70+Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush,1 Pied Wagtail,20 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin,2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, 50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull,1 Herring Gull, 1 Goldcrest,5 Chaffinch, 1 Chiffchaff,3 House Sparrow,(John Watson). *King George's Park, Wandsworth: At least 16 Redwing still on playing fields N of Kimber Road. However, it was distressing to see that the trees/bushes in the area recently frequented by the 40+ Siskin, etc., have been decimated by Council workmen (Martin Honey). *Alexandra Park: At least 2 Mealy Redpolls (M&F) in a group of at least 15 Redpolls feeding on Niger in garden backing onto Wood Green Allotments (Andrew Gardener). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Buzzard low NE @ 0830, 1 Little Egret all day on main lake. 9 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, 81 Lapwing, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 f Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit. (DM) *Regents Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker male 16.00, Kingfisher female, 2 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Lee Valley Cornmill Meadows: 2 Stonechat, 4 Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker, 60 Lapwing, 40 Teal, 60 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler. Also towards Hooks Marsh: Goldcrest, 100 Fieldfare, 60 Redwing, Little Grebe. (Mike Benyon) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Little Grebe, 5 Egyptian Goose, 21 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, ad Mediterranean Gull (German ringed, Round Pond 10:15), 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), singing Song Thrush, 8 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, pr Nuthatch (male vocal, KG Bandstand area), Treecreeper, Coal Tit, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, 8 Chaffinch (Paul Bruty, Hugh McGuiness). Wednesday 20th February *Walthamstow Reservoirs: ad Yellow-legged Gull (E. Warwick), Little Egret, 2 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 1m/1f Goosander, 5m/11f Goldeneye, m Stonechat, 30 Fieldfare, 6 Mipit, 14 Shelduck, 151 Teal, 5 Grey Wags, 6 Stock Doves, 162+ Common Gulls, 60 Shoveler (David Callahan). *Beddington S.F.: 10+ Tree Sparrows, 2 Shelduck, 2 Lapwing, but no interesting gulls (David Callahan). *Alexandra Park: 2 Brambling still in trees between old and new animal enclosures below Boating Lake. No sign of any Redpolls on Dukes Ave. (Gareth Richards) *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 male Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Fieldfare, on Pitch & Putt Course; 3 Song Thrush; 35 Redwing, on Pitch & Putt Course; 1 male Nuthatch; 1 Goldcrest; 3 Coal Tit,(including 1 singing male); 2 Long-tailed Tit; 4(2m,2f) Greenfinch, together (Robert Callf). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 57 species recorded: 1 Brambling heard then seen briefly in flight, 4 Siskin flew over, pair of Bullfinch, 28 Golden Plover flew over with Lapwing,1 Water Rail seen and at least 20+ Rook flying over. ( Vince Halley-Frame). *Mayesbrook Park: 2 Jackdaw flew N/E, 10+ Shoveler, 12+ Gadwall, 2 Little Egret.(Paul Hawkins) Tuesday 19th February *Clapton Common: ad. Mediterranean Gull (pics at Stoke Newington Birds) preferred bagels lightly toasted. (Mark Pearson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: juvenile Iceland Gull again on Target Pools late afternoon (Birdguides) *Wanstead Park: 29 species including Little Grebe, 30+ Pochard, 6 drumming G-S Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 2 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Greenfinch (J Lethbridge). *Yeading Brook Hayes: Little Egret from Kingshill Avenue bridge (Jim fell) *Hilfield Pk Res: 15 Brent Geese. 'Permit Only' Viewed from roadside (A41) (Steve Blake) *Trent Park Area: 1 Little Grebe, Parkside Res; 2(ad male, 1 female/imm) Goosander, Lower Lake; 2 Common Buzzard, at Park Farm; 1 Woodcock, flushed, Rough Lot; 3 Common Snipe, Parkside Res; 2 Red-legged Partridge, at Park Farm; 1 Green Woodpecker; 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Skylark; 7 Song Thrush; 5+ Redwing; 34+ Fieldfare; 8+ Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 4 Treecreeper; 3 Coal Tit; 1 female Siskin, Rough Lot; c.20 Linnet, at Parkside Farm; 1 male Bullfinch, feeding on hawthorn buds, by Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Lake Side, Oakwood, N14: 1 imm Sparrowhawk, perched; 1 Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Mayesbrook Park: 3 Little Egrets, 4 Herring Gull, 10 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler.(Paul Hawkins) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, ad Mediterranean Gull (German ringed, Round Pond), 95 Common Gull, 6 Greenfinch (Hugh McGuinness). Also, 27 Shoveler, 1w Great Black-backed Gull (Paul Bruty). Monday 18th February *Bedfont Lakes CP: Cetti's Warbler singing mid-morning in main nature reserve reedbed. (Adam Cheeseman) *Wanstead Park: 24 species, including Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrush & 13 Siskin (J Lethbridge). *Canary Wharf: Great Crested Grebe, 2 Greylag, Pied Wagtail (J Lethbridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Little Grebe, Emperor Goose, Tawny Owl, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, finch flock (15 Goldfinch, 5 Greenfinch, m Siskin), 2 Pied Wagtail (Paul Bruty). *Bankside: 30+ cormorants flying east along Thames 12.35pm (Alan Lewis) I made it 33, quite a crowd! Female Peregrine circling South of Tower Bridge 12:25. (Paul Whiteman) *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe,1male Pochard, 1 Grey Heron 1 Cormorant,40 Black-headed Gull,2 Herring Gull, 2 Common Gull,2 Great Spotted Woodpecker,2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing,4 Siskin, 5 Chaffinch, 3 Jay, 9 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch,12 Ring-necked Parakeet,2 Pied wagtail, 3 House Sparrow,(John Watson) *KGV Reservoir: 1 Smew (female), 1 Red-breasted Merganser (female), 2 Shelduck, 26 Goldeneye, 35+ Teal, 31 Ruddy Duck, 2 Green Sand, 1 Common Sand, 18 Stock Dove, 2 Fieldfare, 1 M.Pipit. (Paul Cook) *William Girling Res.(from Mansfield Park): 2 Black-necked Grebe, 9 Goosander (5m 4f, loafing on the bank), 130 Teal. (Paul Cook) *Clapton Common: 2 ad Med Gulls on the pond (one winter, one with an almost full hood). (Paul Cook) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Great Crested Grebe; 48(28m,20f) Mandarin Duck; 3(1 ad male, 1 imm male, 1 female) Shoveler; 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, together; 7 Stock Dove, near Priory; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodecker, feeding, 15:15 - 15:30 GMT; 2(m,f) Pied Wagtail; 3 Song Thrush; 1 Goldcrest; 1 Red Admiral, at 15:25 GMT (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2Green Sandpiper. 2Shellduck. 1Stonechat. 7Meadow Pipit. 2Skylark. 25+Fieldfare. 3Redwing. (Steve Blake) *Horsenden Hill: 1 drumming Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Perivale Wood), 1 Little Owl, 1 Snipe, 2 Nuthatch, 1 singing Treecreeper, 1 Stonechat, 1 singing Linnet, 1 singing Reed Bunting, 4 Bullfinch, 4 Redwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel (Andy Culshaw). *Regents Park: Fieldfare, pair Teal, 9 Shovelers, 14 Gadwall, 8 Ruddy Duck, 2nd Herons nest with young in, B H Gull 460 (Tony Duckett). Sunday 17th February *Copthall Epping: a pair of Hooded Merganser, I first came across them about 6 or 7 years ago but hadn't seen them since, obviously escapees but seen to have been living wild all this time, does anybody know anything about them?(J-P Elmes) *Rainham RSPB: Merlin (fem), 6 White-Fronted Geese (came in at c07:20 with greylags from dartford marsh area), Ring-Necked Parakeet,48 Fieldfare, 3 Caspiain Gulls(all 1w), 2 Water pipit, Great Crested Grebe (on river). (Paul Hawkins et.al) *Alexandra Park: 3(2 m 1 f) Brambling by deer enclosure, 8 Shoveler on boating lake, 1 Fieldfare nr scrub (John Murray). Also m Blackcap Grove (Bob Watts, James Arquette, Paul)& Siskin (h) Grove (Dominic Mitchell). * London Wetland Centre am: Peregrine 1 fem, Caspian Gull 1 2nd winter, Rook 1 north, 8 Redwing, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Siskin. (Nick Senior) 2 Water Pipit on grazing marsh pm (Martin Honey). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 19 Herring Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull (Fisherman's Keep, 12:50), 5 LBBG, 3 Coal Tit (Paul Bruty). *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Snipe (Bombcrater field), Little Owl, Water Rail, 14 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 2 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel. (Paul Cook) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Peregrine (adult, over North), 2 Chiffchaff, 2 R.R. Parakeets, 1 Kingfisher. (Paul Cook) *Ingrebourne Valley: 155 Golden Plover,3 Bullfinch,Sparrowhawk,Ringed Necked Parakeet,15 Pochard.(Shaun Harvey) *Stubbers OPC: 60 Fieldfare, 45 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, Redpoll sp, Grey Wagtail, 2 Water Rail and 11 Wigeon.(Dave Morrison) *Lancaster Road, N4: 1 Male Brambling in trees next to railway, 1 Coal Tit (Gabriel Jamie) *Staines Res: juv Great Northern Diver S basin (Franko Maroevic), also five Black-necked Grebes, three Scaup, ten Smew (five drakes) S basin in the evening, five Ringed Plover through, Water Pipit N basin. (Rob Innes) *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe,20 Tufted Duck, 1m Pochard,50 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull,5 LBB Gull,2 Great Spotted Woodpecker,1 Green Woodpecker,2 Chiffchaff, 3 Siskin, 5 Chaffinch, 4 Dunnock, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Collard Dove, 2 House Sparrow.6 Ring-necked Parakeeet,3 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush,3 Pied Wagtail(John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *Cassiobury Park: 3 Teal (old watercress bed), Marsh Tit (by fishing lake) (Alan Lewis) *Abney Park Cemetery: Blackcap again in song, 2 RR Parakeets, 4+ Stock Doves (Mark Pearson) *East India Dock Basin: Little Grebe, 11 Teal on site and c. 30 flew over, 38 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Chaffinch, singing Goldfinch and Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, also 5 Redshank nearby at Bow Creek high tide roost(Nick Tanner). Saturday 16th February *Totteridge Valley: Woodcock, 2+ Lapwing, 5 Reed Bunting, 6 Meadow Pipit, Mandarin, Teal, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, Tawny Owl, 13 Redwing (1 singing), 11 Fieldfare, Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin (Ian Ellis). *Alexandra Park: 3 Brambling by deer enclosure, 3 Shoveler (drakes)on boating lake, 6 Nuthatch at the Grove, 2 R.N.Parakeets and Collarded Dove over Dukes Avenue (John Murray). *Rainham RSPB: 6 White Fronted Geese by Aveley Pools (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Little Grebe, 4 Egyptian Goose, 14 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, ringed Black-headed Gull (7Y7 WHITE LEFT, 14 year old Copenhagen bird), Redwing, 7 Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush, 4 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtail, 11 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, 16 Chaffinch, 13 Dunnock, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (vocal), 3 Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Paul Bruty). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest (nr Turning circle), Chiffchaff @ 2.30pm (Paul Hyland) *Horsenden Hill & Perivale Wood: Firecrest (PW), 2 Nuthatch (PW), 20+ Redwing, Bullfinch, 1 Stonechat, 1 Treecreeper (singing), 1 Siskin. (David Howdon, Andy Culshaw) *Staines Res: 2 imm drake Scaup, 4 Black-necked Grebes, 1+ Water Pipit (Andrew Moon) *Trent Park: Brambling (m) in Moat Wood. ( Per Robert Callf). *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Grey Heron,15 Tufted Duck, 1m Pochard,2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush,50 black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 6 Siskin,4 Goldfinch, 3 House Sparrow (John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *Wanstead Park: Peregrine over, heading east. My first record here. (J Lethbridge). *Selsdon Wood Local Nature Reserve: Nuthatch (Calling), 1 Common Buzzard circling above, Great Spotted Woodpecker,Robin, R.N Parakeets, Song Thrush (Ernie Thomason) Friday 15th February *Walthamstow Marshes: 89 Fieldfares, 42 Redwings, 12 Meadow Pipits, 3 Grey Wagtails, 4 Little grebes, c25 Mute Swan on Lea Navigation - at least, before the pollution... (Mark Pearson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: pr Red-crested Pochard (long-stayers, East Res, vieweable from New River path), Kingfisher (New River West), 2 Reed Buntings (New River East) (Mark Pearson) *Grovelands Park: Brambling briefly, just outside the bowling green (Martin Prince per AS) *Wanstead Flats: 3-4 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting (J Lethbridge). *East India Dock: Peregrine, 3-5 Long-tailed Tits, Grey Wagtail (J Lethbridge). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3f Bullfinch. 1Kingfisher. 1Stonechat. 1Meadow Pipit. 1Mistle Thrush. 23Golden Plover. 150+Lapwing. 8Siskin. 20+Goldfinch. c80Fieldfare. 15+Redwing. (Steve Blake) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Singing male Firecrest still present close to Monument Glade, with Chiffchaff and at least 6 Chaffinches (Bob Watts). *Trent Park Area: 1 Little Grebe, at Parkside Res; 2 Common Buzzard, together, at Park Farm; 1 male Kestrel, at Vicarage Farm; 1 Common Snipe, at Parkside Res; 12 Stock Dove,(6 at Vicarage Farm, 6 at Cuckolds Hill); 1 Green Woodpecker; 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 5 Skylark, at Vicarage Farm; 30+ Meadow Pipit, at Vicarage Farm; 11 Redwing, at Vicarage Farm; 70+ Fieldfare, at Park Farm; 9 Goldcrest; 6 Nuthatch; 4 Treecreeper; 2 Coal Tit, together, Camlet Moat; 4 Long-tailed Tit, together, at Parkside Farm; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch, together, at Park Farm (Robert Callf). *QE2 Res: adult Iceland Gull roosted (seen earlier in the day at Beddington SF) (Neil Morris) Thursday 14th February *Middx Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest initially heard calling then seen twice with Blue Tits. Also 1 Chiffchaff and a Green Sandpiper. (Dr David Leech & David Lindo) *St James's Park: pair of Great Black-backed Gulls & Coal Tit (Andrew Self) *Walpole park Ealing: 20+ Redwing (Jim Fell) *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Peregrine, 1 Shoveler(over),45 Teal, 2 Song Thrush,1 Long-tailed Tit,6 Linnet,1 Goldfinch (Gary A James). *Trent Park Area: 1 male Pochard; 8(6m,2f) Tufted Duck; 15 Moorhen, Uni-lawns; 1 male Kestrel; 8 Stock Dove, at Vicarage Farm; 1 Green Woodpecker; 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, singing, Williams Wood 10:05 - 10:15 GMT; 1 singing male Skylark; 6 Song Thrush; 13 Goldcrest; 1 Firecrest, Williams Wood, 10:14 GMT; 4 Nuthatch; 9 Treeceeper; 7 Coal Tit; 7 Siskin; 1 male Bullfinch, near Dew Pond; 13+ Yellowhammer, at Vicarage Farm (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger: 2 Redpoll. 3 Siskin. 1 Stonechat. 2Tree Sparrow. 1 Water Rail. 150+Lapwing. (Steve Blake) Wednesday 13th February 2008 *Crossness: Dartford Warbler beside Thames 50 yards east of lighthouse (RBA) *Mercers CP: 1st-winter White-fronted Goosefor its 2nd day with Greylag Geese at Spynes Mere TQ305523 (Birdguides) *Alexandra Park: 3 Brambling, including 2 males still in tall trees around the deer enclosure (Bob Watts & Gareth Richards) 3 Mealy Redpolls + Lesser Redpoll in birches along Dukes Avenue (RBA) *Ealing Green/Walpole park: 20+ Redwing on the green. In the park more Redwing, Ring Necked Parakeets, many Blackbirds, Chaffinches, and mistle thrush (Jim fell) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Oystercatcher East bank/marsh, 1 1st yr Yellow Legged Gull, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 9 Siskin, 6 Redwing. (D Monk) *Wanstead Flats: 25 species including 2 Jay, Song Thrush, Stonechat, 7 Skylark, 5 Greenfinch, Pied Wagtail, 2 Green Woodpecker (J Lethbridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pr Red-crested Pochard, pr Sparrowhawk perched together in Nursery area, Treecreeper (Paul Bruty). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (late pm) 1W YLGull (E Warwick island), fem Goosander (no.5), Chiffchaff, 18 Fieldfare (David Callahan). *Osterley Park: Fieldfare c30. Redwing c100. Stonechat 2. Meadow Pipit 9. Skylark 2. Green Woodpecker 1. Goldcrest 4. Nuthatch 1. Tufted Duck 62. Pochard 1. Egyptian Goose 1. Shoveler 30. Siskin 6. Little Grebe 3. Little Owl 1. (Keith Fisher) *Trent Park Area: 1 female Kestrel; 2 Common Snipe, at Parkside Res; 1 Little Owl, heard calling, at Vicarage Farm; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Icehouse Wood, 15:15 - 15:30 GMT; 1 singing male Skylark; 2 Fieldfare; 5 Song Thrush; Redwing; 4 Goldcrest; 4 Nuthatch; 3 Treecreeper; 1 singing male Coal Tit; 4 Siskin; 1 male Bullfinch, at Park Farm; 9 Yellowhammer, at Vicarage Farm (Robert Callf). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 scaup still on North Basin(2 male & 1 female), 4 Black-Necked Grebe - 3 on north basin and 1 on south basin (Frank Clark). *Mayesbrook Park: possible Siberian Chiffchaff, still at west end of railway lake in sallows, Siskin, pair of Teal,2 Little Egret, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker.(Paul Hawkins,Vince Halley-Frame) *Ingrebourne Valley: 10 Ringed Parakeets (Shaun Harvey). *Trent Park: Firecrest in the SW corner of Rough Lot by the gate,10 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare. ( Pete Lowman). Tuesday 12th February 2008 *Mayesbrook Park: Possible siberian Chiffchaff, seen twice in last 5 days with small tit flock roaming around tree's around both lakes.(would be great to get a few more opinions on this bird if anyone is about.cheers.) also pair of Teal, no sign of drake scaup.(Paul Hawkins) *Alexandra Park: 3 Brambling, including 2 males in tall trees around the deer enclosure up to 14.50pm at least, with small numbers of Chaffinch and around 40 Redwing, also Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming in wooded area behind cricket scrub. (John Murray)(Dominc Mitchell) *Rainham / A13: Peregrine over the road / pylon. (P Fallan) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Little Grebe, pr Great Crested Grebe displaying, m Ruddy Duck, 13 Shoveler, 2 Goldcrest (Paul Bruty). *Leyton Flats: 1 Firecrest,4 Goldcrests,1 Green Woodpecker,1 Coal Tit,32 Jackdaws.(Gary A James). *Hackney Marshes / River Lea: 66 Teal, 19 Gadwall, 2 Bramblings (with c20 Chaffinches), 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Kingfishers, 10 Fieldfares, 5 Redwings, 2 Siskins, Kestrel, Sparowhawk & c170 Woodpigeons (Mark Pearson) *Abney Park Cemetery: male Blackcap in song (NE corner), Coal Tit in song (conifers behind chapel) (Mark Pearson) *Regents Park: Little Owl, 8 Siskins, 12 Goldfinches, 3 Redwings, 22 Stock Doves (Tony Duckett). *Trent Park Area: 6(4m,2f) Mandarin Duck, Upper Lake; 1 female Kestrel; 10 Stock Dove, at Vicarage Farm; 1 Green Woodpecker; 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Skylark, at Vicarage Farm; 1 female Stonechat, at Vicarage Farm; 1 Song Thrush; 18 Redwing; 26+ Meadow Pipit, at Vicarage Farm; 3 Goldcrest; 4 Nuthatch; 4 Treecreeper; 3 singing male Coal Tit; 2 females/imms Reed Bunting, together, at Vicarage Farm; 1 female Muntjac (Robert Callf). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 4(3m,1f) Shoveler; 5 Mistle Thrush; 24 Redwing (Robert Callf). Monday 11th February 2008 *Ealing Green: 15+ Redwing (Jim Fell) *Southwark Bridge: 1 male Gadwall perched next to River Thames (Reuben Braddock) *Canary Wharf: Pair of Peregrines circling over Jubilee Line station at 3pm (Richard Harrison). *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant,70 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull,20+ Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush,3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Greenfinch, 8 Goldfinch,6 Chaffinch (2 singing )5 House Sparrow,1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldcrest,( John Watson) *London Wetland Centre: Owl sp. reported on playing field near entrance lake c0900 then flew and landed in wooded copse just to the south. Observer believed either Long or Short Eared. *Clissold Park: 3 RR Parakeet, 14 Shoveler, 15 Pochard, 2 Little Grebes, c50 Starlings, juv Blackbirds and Robins (Mark Pearson) *East India Dock: 2 Goldfinch, Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Mute Swan, and possible Black Redstart. Duck numbers very low again (J Lethbridge & Richard Harrison). *Brent Reservoir: Yellow-legged Gull. 1Wigeon. 2 Bullfinch 38+ Fieldfare. 6+ Redwing.(Steve Blake) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard over Ride Wood, 3 Pochard (m), 1 Tufted Duck (m), Goldeneye (f)( found earlier by Robert Callf and apparently the first for 13 years...well done again Robert), Goldfinch. ( Pete Lowman). *Hall Marsh Scrape:90+ Lapwings,Snipe,pair Pintail,4 Gadwall,12+ Wigeon(Brendan Spooner) *Holyfield Lake:3m+2f Goosander,2(f) Goldeneye,Redwings & Fieldfares(Brendan Spooner) *Barking: 5 Lesser Redpoll again outside home on silverbirch.(Paul Hawkins) Sunday 10th Febuary 2008 *Queen Mother Resr: juvenile Glaucous Gull on the northwest bank late afternoon; also adult Mediterranean Gull (Birdguides) *Thames (Putney-Barnes Bridges,part WeBS counts):Pr Egyptian Geese, 121 Mallard, 290 Teal, 59 Gadwall, 44 Tufted Duck, male Sparrowhawk, 2 drumming Gt.s.Woodpecker, 4 Grey Wagtail + singing Chiffchaff in wood by Lonsdale Rd Res (Neil Anderson) *Mayesbrook Park: Scaup (drake) again on boating lake.(Paul Hawkins) *Belhus Park/Cely Woods: Black-necked Grebe on pit near Garden Centre until midday at least. 4 Common Kestrel's circling together over Cely Woods, Chiffchaff + Lesser Spotted Woodpecker reported there. ( Vince Halley-Frame & Jonathan Lethbridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: adult Mediterranean Gull (German ringed, Round Pond 12:45), Tawny Owl, Treecreeper (Paul Bruty). *Alexandra Park: 3 Mealy & 1 Lesser Redpoll again roving between silver birch outside 128 Dukes Avenue and entrance to The Grove. Also Fieldfare in hedge around football pitches east of Cricket Pavilion, 2 Jackdaws north at 0846, male Siskin Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts, Dominc Mitchell, James Arquette). *South Norwod Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe,1 Cormorant,15 Tufted Duck, 50+ Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2+Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1Drumming)6 Ring-necked Parakeet,12+ Siskin, 20+Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Dunnock, Chaffinch Greenfinch, 6 Goldfinch,(John watson Gavin Hawgood) *Ingrebourne Valley: 150 Fieldfare, Siskin, 3 Bullfinch, 8 Cetti's Warblers, 10 Yellowhammers, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets, 2 Golden Plover and Kingfisher.(Dave Morrison) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Med Gulls, 1 Cetti's Warbler & 3 Water Rail heard only, + missed Glaucous & Iceland Gull by 5 minutes (J Lethbridge & V H-F) *Connaught Water: Drake Smew (J Lethbridge & V H-F). *London Wetland Centre: male Snow Bunting flew low west calling @1425, 1 Little Owl calling @1730 near entrance lake. Also 2 Shelduck, 254 Shoveler, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 1 Cetti's Warbler.(Dan Monk) Saturday 9th February *Trent Park Area: 4 Siskin, 4 Bullfinch(1m,3f), 25+ Redwing, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Kestrel, 1 Greater Spotted Woodpecker(m), 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, 2 L.B.B Gull (James Arquette) *Amwell: Bittern on lake to the North of water-rail hide, from water vole watch point. Seen at 10am until caught a large fish at 10.25 and walk deep into reedbed. Also 4 Bullfinch,treecreeper and 2 Cetti's Warblers calling (John Murray). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 6 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 60 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Goose, pr Mandarin, 11 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, 8 Pochard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Tawny Owl, 15 Stock Dove, 4 singing Song Thrush, 3 Redwing, 9 Mistle Thrush, 1 Pied Wagtail, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch (Bandstand area, vocal), Treecreeper, 5 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 6 Chaffinch (4 singing), 3 Goldfinch, m Siskin, plus dead Fox (Paul Bruty). *Ingrebourne Valley: Kingfisher,4 Pochard,2 Sparrowhawk,2 Linnet(Shaun Harvey) *East Barnet:Little Egret flew low west over my garden at 10.45am, also a pair of House Sparrow ( first in years)and a Ring Necked Parakeet on my feeders in recent days. ( Pete Lowman). *South Norwood Lake:1 Great Crested Grebe,15 Tufted Duck,2 Mute Swan,6 Cormorant,100+ Black-headed Gull over lake,3 Common Gull, Herring Gull,2 Singing Song Thrush,15+ Redwing, 2 Singing Dunnock, 3 singing Chaffinch, 15+ Siskin,3 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit,2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1Drumming)2 House Sparrow, 1f Sparrowhawk,8 Ring-necked Parakeet,(John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *Mayesbrook Park: no sign of yesterdays scaup, Peregrine over at c07:45, 21 Gadwall, pair of Teal, 2 Stock Dove.(Paul Hawkins,Martin Redfern) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Med Gull (ad+1w) Yellow-Legged Gull(3+ad,2+2w,1prob1w) albino Bh Gull, Cetti's Warbler, singing Blackcap, c70 Black-tailed godwit, 2 Curlew.(Paul Hawkins,Dave Bradnum.et al.) * Staines Moor: Flock of 30 + Linnets (Jim Fell) *Bedfont Lakes CP: Cetti's Warbler singing, Water Rail (at least 2), Kingfisher, Chiffchaff. Merlin Reported mid morning. (Adam Cheeseman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Water Rail. 6 Snipe. 3 Bullfinch. Treecreeper. 4 Skylark. 100+ Lapwing. Nuthatch. Tree Sparrow. (Steve Blake) *Hackney Marshes:1 ad Yellow-legged Gull,1 singing Chiffchaff,12 Fieldfare,3 Lesser Redpoll,7 Linnet. (Gary A James). *Canon's Farm, Banstead: 40 Brambling, 2 Little Owl (Steve Gale) *Hornchurch,garden: Small Bat @ 5.15pm,Pipistrelle? (Dave Morrison) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 58 species recorded, 2 Siskin feeding in alders, 2 Little Egret, 10+ Rook all flying north and 1 female Stonechat. ( Vince Halley-frame ). *Osterley: Common Buzzard - high over Osterley tube station and drifted south-east(ish)15.30 (Keith Fisher) * Tottenham Marsh. 3 Stonechats (2M, 1F), 2 M Reed Buntings, 1 Kestrel, ca 30 Mipits on waste ground between Marsh and IKEA.(Quentin Given) *Trent Park: 1 female Firecrest, south edge of Rough Lot (Robert Callf). Friday 8th February 2008 *Kensington Gardens: Adult winter Mediterranean Gull again at the Round Pond @ 4.15pm plus c63 Mute Swan & c200 Starling. (Colin Flapper & David Lindo) *East India Dock: 31 species seen, including Collared Dove, Sparrowhawk, 6 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 10 Starling, Mute Swan, 3 Canada Goose, and a Chiffchaff heard only (J Lethbridge). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Firecrests (pair?) continued to perform at 0830 just beyond the monument after the clearing within 200 yards of the Soanes Centre. Male & female Sproggers overhead, first Goldfinch & Mistle Thrush for the year. (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: Redshank (flushed from Bombcrater Pond), 4+ Snipe, 12 Meadow Pipits, m & f Stonechats, 1 Siskin (Mark Pearson) *Abney Park Cemetery: 4 Goldcrests, 2 Stock doves, Peacock butterfly (Mark Pearson) *Mayesbrook Park: Scaup (drake) on boating lake with tufted's, also increase in pochard, 16+ Gadwall, Chiffchaff. (Paul Hawkins) *South Norwood Lake:2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe,15 Tufted Duck,1m Pochard,5 Cormorant,70+ Black-headed Gull,3 Common Gull, Herring Gull,8 Ring-necked Parakeet,3 Siskin,2 Coal Tit,4 Song Thrush, 20 + Redwing,2 Goldcrest,4 House Sparrow, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker,2 Nuthatch, Goldfinch, 2 singing Chaffinch,(John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *Walthamstow Resrs.(S): 1 2ndW Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Goosander (f), 45 Shoveler, 13 Shelduck, 10 Siskin. (Paul Cook) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 singing male Blackcap, in Ivy-clad tree along New River (Robert Callf). Thursday 7th February 2008 *Osterley Park: 08.00 Mediterranean Gull, again on the Brentford FC training pitches with c500 other gulls, a Peregrine flew over here at 08.10 west.Song Thrush 12+. Skylark 1. Green Woodpecker 2. Great Spotted Woodpecker 1. Stonechat 3. Redwing c100. Nuthatch 2. Egyptian Goose 1 male, + a pair with 3 young. Tufted Duck 58. Great Crested Grebe 3. Mandarin 4. Little Owl 1. Gadwall 2. (Keith Fisher) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Sparrowhawk, 8 Siskin (Paul Bruty). *Staines Reservoirs: 11.20 1 male Scaup and 1 Black-Necked Grebe - North Basin. 45+ Goldeneye (Frank Clark) Wednesday 6th February 2008 *East India Dock: 5 Starlings, Grey Wagtail, 0 Teal - incredible (J Lethbridge). Also 0 Mallard, 0 Shelduck, 0 Tufties (Richard Harrison). *Blackwall Basin: Great Crested Grebe, Pied Wagtail (Richard Harrison). *Clissold Park, Stoke Newington: f Brambling (with 5 Chaffinches, St. Mary's Old Churchyard), 4 RR Parakeets, 4 Goldcrests, 16 Shovelers, 12 Pochards, 2 Redwings (deer enclosure), 2 Little Grebes (Mark Pearson) *Camley Street LWT: Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrests, Kingfisher (Mark Pearson) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1st yr Caspian Gull, 13 Goldeneye (inc. 3 drakes), Common Sandpiper, 7 Grey Wags (David Callahan). *Trent Park: 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, south edge of Rough Lot, 14:40 - 15:10 GMT, (Robert Callf). Tuesday 5th February 2008 *Walthamstow Marshes: m & f Stonechat, 18 Meadow Pipits, 1 Siskin (Mark Pearson) *Abney Park Cemetery: 3 Goldcrests, 3 Stock Doves, c12 Long-tailed Tits (Mark Pearson) *Whitewebbs Wood, Enfield: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Marsh Tit (Robert Callf). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Lesser Redpoll, 130 Common Gull, 1 Snipe, 80+ Starling, 35 Redwing, 68 Magpies at Canal Ponds roost, c. 550 Carrion Crows gathering on lower fields prior to roosting in Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw). Monday 4th Febuary 2008 *HMWT Amwell Nature Reserve: Two Bitterns in reeds around lake to north of Water Rail hide at 10.00 (Tim Hill). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery, 8am: 2 Firecrests (at convergance of paths near a grassy area, about 50m SE from Soames Centre - look for a monument on the north side surrounded by dead bracken), also Goldcrest heard, but no Chiffchaff (J Lethbridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 8 Siskin on Buck Hill (Paul Bruty). *Tate Modern: 1st Peacock butterfly seen sunning in garden (Alan Lewis) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Firecrest (Wick Woodland),2 Water Rail,1 Green Sandpiper,8 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Gary A James). *Trent Park Area: 9 Stock Dove, together, at Vicarage Farm; 1 Green Woodpecker; 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker,(including 1 drumming); 23 Fieldfare,(3 Vicarage Farm, 17 Ferny Hill Farm, 3 South Lodge Farm); 76 Redwing, at South Lodge Farm; 5 Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch; 3 Treecreeper; 5 Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Dalrymple Close, Southgate: 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over (Robert Callf). *East India Dock NR: 2 Kestrel, 11 Shelduck, 2 Goldfinch, 1 GBB Gull, 1 LBB Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Mute Swan (Richard Harrison). *Mayesbrook Park: Great Crested Grebe.(Paul Hawkins) *Horsenden Hill (Paradise Fields): Shoveler (3m1f), Stonechat(1m). (David Howdon) Sunday 3rd Febuary 2008 *Alexandra Park: 1 Siskin, 2 Redwing, 9 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch at the scrub, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch and 1 Coal Tit in The Grove. Also 2 Greenwoodpecker (James Arquette). 3 Mealy & 1 Lesser Redpoll in silver birch at the confluence of Dukes Avenue & Grove Road, flying into the park and back on several occasions until 1625 at least (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell). *Greenford CP:1 Snipe, 9 R.n Parakeet 2 Grey Wagtail, 8 M'Pipit, 2 Redwing, 16 Linnet, 15 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson) *Mayesbrook Park: Water Rail, Jackdaw over, Grey Wag, Goldcrest, 2 Greeen Woodpecker, 14 Gadwall, 3 Cormorant.(Paul Hawkins) *Ingrebourne Valley: Pair of Stonechats,2 Jackdaw,71 Fieldfare,(Shaun Harvey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (S): Ca 14 Goldeneye inc 3 adult males on West Warwick (Quentin Given/Peter Lambert). *Osterley Park: Mediterranean Gull - ad. winter, feeding on Brentford FC training ground pitches along with c500 misc. other gulls. Egyptian Goose - pair with 4 young! about 2 days old. Carrion Crow 69. Stonechat 4. Reed Bunting 2. Redwing 100+. Fieldfare 100+.Cormorant 15. Pochard 1. (Keith Fisher) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 '1st-winter' Iceland Gull (Robert Callf, Phil Rhodes). *South Norwood Lake:2 Mute Swan,1m Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant,50+ Black-headedGull, 2 Common Gull, 2LBB Gull, 2 herring Gull, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Siskin, Goldfinch, Greenfinch Chaffinch,Dunock, 6 Ring-necked parakeet,House Sparrow,( John watson gavin Hawgood ) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Firecrests (Steven Robinson).Both present until 11:45 at least, from northern boundary path walk until about 20 yards before the eastern boundary of St Clements Hospital then take the obvious path to the right and view the holly and bramble scrub about 30 yards down on left and the small clearing behind this, both birds in this area to 11:45 showing very well at times (Nick Tanner). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1 Little Grebe, c625 Black-headed Gull, 2 GBBG (ad/1w 13:55 Serpentine), ad Yellow-legged Gull (14:05 Serpentine), 1 Coal TIt (Paul Bruty). *Horsenden Hill: 2 Nuthatch, 60+ Redwing, 2 Stonechat, 1 Great Black-backed Gull (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). *North side of Thames, Putney Bridge to Hammersmith: possible adult ring-billed gull seen briefly. 3 teal, 5 gadwall, 2 shelduck. All 1-2pm. (Neil Millar) Saturday 2nd February 2008 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush (James Arquette) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Siskin, 1 Greenwoodpecker, 1 Kestrel (James Arquette) *Rainham Marshes: Prob Hybrid or leucistic larus sp by stone barges(see surfbirds for pic) also ad Med Gull, 3+ Water Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Ring-Necked Parakeet.(Paul Hawkins) *Hackney Marshes: Adult Ring-billed Gull 8.15-8.20am + Adult Caspian Gull (R.B.A). Still present at 11.50am, when flew past Spitalfields Market. (R.B.A). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan,1 Great Crested Grebe,1m Pochard,7 Cormorant ,2 Common Gull,1Herring Gull,18 Tufted Duck,3 Great Spotted Woodpecker,3 Nuthatch, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Coal Tit, 6 Long-tailed Tit,1 Mistle thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing,1 Collard Dove, Greenfinch, Goldfinch,2 House Sparrow,5 Goldcrest,( John Watson Gavin Hawgood ) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1 Green Sandpiper. 1 Stonechat. 4 Common Snipe. 4+ Tree Sparrows. (Steve Blake) *Broomfield Park, Palmer Green, N13: 6(1 ad male, 3 imm males, 2 females) Shoveler; 1 adult-winter Mediterranean Gull, until 13.40 GMT, at least; 5 Redwing (Robert Callf). *The Triangle, Palmers Green, N13: 1 Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf). *Staines Res: Black-necked Grebe 3 and Scaup 3 on N basin in morning, also an oiled adult Kittiwake on one of the old rafts around 1000hrs. Two Green and one Common Sandpiper also there (Rob Innes). *Ingrebourne Valley: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker,Chiffchaff,5 Rooks,18 Stockdove,20 Fieldfare.(Shaun Harvey). *Ten Acre Wood, Hillingdon: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in wood and 6 Ring-necked Parakeets, 4 Stonechat, 3 Snipe, Little Owl, Kestrel & Sparrowhawk in surrounding meadows (Steve Pash) *LVRP, Friday Lake: 5 Smew, 4 males 1 redhead, easy to find as Friday Lake has no islands. (Mike Oakland) *Horsenden Hill: 21+ Stock Dove, 2 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Tawny Owl (Perivale Wood), 16 Redwing (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). Friday 1st February 2008 *Mouth of River Wandle (next to Wandsworth Rubbish Tip): pair Pintail (David Jeffreys) *S'Newington: Y.l.gull on east res showing on slipway, Ruddy Duck on West res with athea, Near by Redwing at Clissold Park, but no sign of Brambling at 3rd attempt between 12-13pm (J.Murray). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Gadwall, Tawny Owl, Green Woodpecker, 4 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 3 Redwing (Parade Ground), 3 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, Nuthatch (vocal, KG Bandstand) (Paul Bruty). *Alexandra Park: Female Blackcap & 4 Coal Tits Grove, 20+ Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 6 Shoveler (4 ad m, 1st w m, f) Boating Lake, m Gadwall & ad Herring Gull Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Leyton Flats: 4 Fieldfare,2 Redwing,3 Lesser Redpoll (Gary A James). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery, 7.30-8am: No Firecrest seen, but Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, & female Sparrowhawk circling above (J Lethbridge) *Osterley Park: Fieldfare 80+. Redwing 120+. Little Owl 1. Stonechat 2. Stock Dove c20. Nuthatch 1. Egyptian Goose 1. Great Crested Grebe 2. GS Woodpecker 1. Green Woodpecker 1. Pochard 1. Shoveler c15. (Keith Fisher) *Trent Park Area: 1 female Kestrel; 2 Red-legged Partridge, at Ferny Hill Farm; 1 female Great Spotted Woodpecker; 62 Redwing, at South Lodge Farm; 1 Fieldfare, at South Lodge Farm; 5 Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 4 Treeceeper; 2 Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Berwick Ponds: Barn Owl at 6.27am (Dave Morrison) *Laleham Park c.35 Redwing (David Combes) *Trent Park: 80 Fieldfare, 30 Redwing.Ferny Hill Farm fields. ( Pete Lowman). * South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan,1 Great Crested Grebe,70 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 7 Cormorant,1 Pochard, 24 Tufted Duck,3 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit,2 Coal Tit 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Greenfinch, 6 Goldfinch, 2 singing Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, ( John Watson )